What are the odds?
by Tokyo Fox
Summary: Anna has desided that Manta needs a girlfriend but is Pirika the best choise? She seems to think so and bets Yoh that she can get them together. The first Manta Pirika pairing ever! You've been warned! New chappie at last!
1. Anna's plan

Title : What are the odds?

Author : Tokyo Fox

Rated : T

Disclaimer : If I owned Shaman King I so wouldn't disclaim.

Notes ; The best way to describe this one is Semi-AU with OOC and It's just a fanfic for Shaman King fans that I hope Shaman King fans will like... Put it in any time frame you want...

Summery ; Anna desides that Manta needs a girlfriend and she even knows who it should be but is Pirika of all girls really the best choise? Anna is going to try to prove it is !

P.S. Flames about the pairing will be ignored by me because I'm not intrested in the opinons of such people and imagnation is what Fanfiction is all about. So even a Manta/Pirika pairing should NEVER be flamed just because it's a Manta/Pirika pairing.

Manta/Pirika ; Also some minor Anna/Yoh

On to story NOW!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : Anna's plan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost a fairly normal for a hot day at the house that Anna and Yoh called home. It would've been more normal had Manta been there but he had family things to deal with and so he wasn't there that day . Not that it would've changed much but Anna might not have desided to say what was on her mind that day to Yoh had Manta been there...

"Yoh I've been thinking something about Manta lately." Anna said with her best-- I've desided something look .

" Should i be jealous of my best friend now :He joked with his big dumb grin.

Yoh received a lump on his head thanks to Anna's handfan for that 'JOKE'.

" I've been thinking that Manta needs a girlfriend. " Anna said with that look again.

" And you desided on yourself! " He joked again.

He received a even bigger second lump for that one.

" Get real! Can't you see I'm being serious here? " Anna asked with her coldest look.

" OK! OK! I get the picture you want to set up Manta with a girl. So have you desided who's going to be the lucky girl? " Yoh asked with a shiver from that cold look in Anna's eyes.

" Yes! With Pirika! " Anna with that look again..

" Pirika? " Yoh gave her a look that screamed YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!

" Pirika! " Anna with a smile and a strange happy look in her eyes.

" Not that I'm complaining but why her? Talk about your odd couples and not mention that Pirika isn't even interested in him. " Yoh shivering in fear at that new look in Anna's eyes because it scared him more than Anna's deathglare... Well almost as much.

" For one thing; Odd couples often prove to be the best ones; Two Pirika is intrested in Manta. " Anna said in a tone that screamed : I know what I'm talking about.

" What make you say that? I never even seen her trying to get that close to him. " Yoh said with doubt in his voice.

" Oh I'll admit that she sees him as friend most of the time but they did hug that one time. "Anna said with a grin.

" But that was an accident or ay least that's what Manta said. " Yoh replyed. What was with Anna today? he wondered.

" You mean that's what Pirika wanted everybody to think... But trust me Pirika didn't do it accidently. Girls like her don't hug a boy like that unless she has at least a little intrest. " Anna said with that unnerving grin again.

" I think you're reading into it too much but it's obvious you've made up your mind about this one... So how do you plan on getting the two of them together? " Yoh asked her but wasn't too sure what she she was thinking.

" There's a carnival tomarrow; We'll have a little outing with our friends and after that all I need is to give them a little time to themselves. " Anna said as if were going to be easy.

" Oh come on! Even I know it's going to take more than one date even if it's one created by you. " Yoh replyed because he still had his doubts.

" Of course it will! But I have to start somewhere and becides by the time i'm though with them they be so in love with each other that they'll end up engaged like us." Anna said with that grin again.

" I don't know about that one. Manta's a good friend and all but... " Yoh had a tone and voice that screamed; Now I know you're kidding.

" I don't believe it! You don't think that Manta can get a girl like Pirika for a girlfriend! I thought you were Manta's best friend! " Anna interrupted Yoh with an unhappy look

" Well I... It's just... Ok Ok I'll admit that i do think he comes up short when to the getting a girlfriend stuff but think about it; he's not a cool hunk like me, Ren and HoroHoro. " Yoh said with his ego clearly showing but he was glad to see Anna acting a little more like Anna again.

" You're not quite the hunk you think you are. " Anna replyed with a yet another new grin.

" Oh really? Then what attracted you to me? " Yoh said because relizede that this might be a good time to find out how Anna felt about him.

Anna almost blushed which wasn't normal for her but then again Yoh almost never questioned their relationship.

" If you mean by your outward apperance.. I'd have to say it was your hair. " Anna said with a different kind of smile.

" My hair? You mean that you think best thing about me is my hair? " Yoh said in a tone of disbelief.

" That's right.. You don't exactly have a buff body... More like scrawny and weak and your face is nice enough but it's not much better than any boy's you'd see on any street. " Anna said with a serious look.

" You see girls are more intrested in what you're like on the inside than what you look like... But I'll admit there are a few girls where looks are more important but I'm not one of them. " Anna said a matter of fact voice.

Yoh's ego looked a little deflated much to Anna's satisfaction. It would seem that Yoh still had a lot to learn what a girl would find attactive.

" So you think that Pirika is like you when it comes to guys? " Yoh asked with a queationing tone in his voice

" Most girls are and I know Pirika is that way because we're friends and as her friend we talk about what we like to see in a guy. " Anna replyed in a voise that screamed ; You got a lot to learn.

" And you're really going to try to put Pirika and Manta together? " Yoh asked flatly.

" Yes I am! " Anna said with that grin again.

" Well I know I can't stop you but I think you're bitting off more than you can chew. But there's no way you'll pull this one off. " Yoh said confidentially.

" Oh really?... I bet one week off from training that I can turn the two of them into lovebirds. " Anna said with equil confidence.

" Make it two weeks off from training and you got a deal! " Yoh said confident that he was going to win.

" Agreed; But if you try to intrefere in any way It'll be a month of the training month from hell for you. " Anna said because she was sure that she would win.

" Fair enough... Boy this is the easiest bet I'll ever win. " Yoh said with a great big grin.

" Don't be so sure of that. " Anna said with a strangely calm smile...

End of Chapter 1...

Yeah, Yeah I know it's a short chapter but I want to get a few nonflamming opinons That means flamers about the pairing will be ignored about this one before I continue and more importantly a few ideas on Manta's and Pirika's first date ?


	2. The Carnival

Title : What are the odds?

Author : Tokyo Fox

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I'm not the one who made and owns SK... SOB!

TF: In this chapter You'll see a bit of Anna and Yoh pairing that I needed to do to keep the story going.

As for the ideas one reviewer gave to me ; Thanks I was able to use most of them for this fic but I need Manta short in this fic to keep the humor in the story... But if i ever do another Pirika/Manta pairing I'll keep it in mind.

But I plan on doing some other Manta/Girl pairings first. Including; Most of the SK girls and yes Anna too . ---AU Natch -- But for my next one I plan to do is Manta and Skuld from Ah My Goddess!

Yeah you read it right! Manta/Skuld! It should be a intresting one.

P.S. Let me know which SK girl you'd like to see get with Manta next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : The Carnival

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

It proved easy to make everyone think that it was a group outing... In a way it was the truth but with a little personal planning of her own. All she needed to do now was make sure that Manta and Pirika got "lost" together and let nature take it's course but then HoroHoro found about the bet and the plan and had a few words before it could happen...

" NO WAY! I'm NOT letting my sister date Manta ! " Horo said angerly.

" I thought you liked Manta. " Anna said with a frown.

" I do! But not with my sister! " Horo objected.

" I do believe that you're afraid that she'll like him more than the other boys she's dated. " Anna said with a twisted smirk.

" Oh give me a break... In any case; Give me one good reason why I should let you do this! " Horo demaned to know as he stood up from the table.

" I'll tell your sister about that redhead girl you were dating when you said that you were NOT dating her. " Anna said with a promising threat.

" YOU wouldn't dare to blackmail...What I'm I saying? You're blackmailing me now!... Wait a sec you don't have any proof that I was dating her. " Horo said with relief.

Anna prodused a picture of the two of them kissing.

" GHAA! Where did you get that? " Horo demanded to know.

" I took it when I saw the two of you on a date and I knew a picture might come in handy. " Anna said with an evil grin.

" That's no fair! " Horo said with an angery look

" Yep! Now you wouldn't want your sister to find out you lied to her; Right? " Anna said with a winning smirk.

Horo sat back down in semi-defeat.

" All I can say now is if Manta breaks Sis's heart I'll... Well I'll do something. Blackmail or no blackmail. " Horo grumbled.

" I highly doubt that Manta would or could do anything that would hurt your sister's feelings. In fact it would be the other way around since your sister is the more experienced of the two when it comes to dating. " Anna said in her matter of fact voice.

" What's that supposed to mean? " Horo asked because he was thinking that Anna might be implying something about his sister...

" It means that your sister has been on dates with plenty of boys... Unlike Manta who's only dated one girl at the most since i've known them both. " Anna stated flatly.

" HUH? Manta has dated girls since we've known him? " Horo and Yoh both said with looks of disbeief.

" There was the one that I know of ... Don't you remember Yoh ? He was with that blackhaired girl at when we were out shopping that one time. I can't belive you forgot that one " Anna said coldly.

" He was? " Yoh looked on dumbly.

" Yes! He even said they were on a date! " Anna looked as if she was about to get mad at Yoh.

" Oh yeah that girl... I thought that Manta was kidding me. " Yoh replyed with his lazy dumb grin look.

" THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS WHEN HE SAID IT YOU TWIT! " Anna gave Yoh her death glare and Yoh sweatdropped as he shrank into Chibi mode before her.

" But she was an amazon! I had to look UP at her! She must've been nearly 6 feet tall. " Yoh replyed in his defence.

" Six feet? But Manta's so short ! " Horo said with eyes bulging out.

" Honestly! I can't believe you two! Don't you know that it's rude to think that Manta can't get a date because he's so short? Besides she wasn't that tall but I'll admit that we did have look up a little." Anna said as she glared at them for being so stupid.

" But... " They said together.

" No buts about it; A person shouldn't be judged by their height. " Anna said with a glare that made them want to crawl under a rock.

" Still I can't believe that Manta has had a date since I've known him and with such a tall girl. " Horo said glumly.

" Well Manta's has gotten more popular at school since he no longer trys to talk to his fellow classmates about ghosts since he now has us to talk to about them. " Anna said calmly.

" Wait a sec,.. How do you know that? You're not in his class. " Horo looked confused.

" For one thing I hear him talking to Yoh all the time after school and two ; Genius here tends to forget to take his lunch and I have to bring it to him and I saw Manta talking with his classmates lately. " Anna replyed as she pointed to a grinning Yoh.

" I'll be darn... I had no idea that you were taking lunch to Yoh. " Horo said with a surprized look in his eyes.

" Well I do... AND WHATEVER YOU DO... DON'T YOU DARE MENTION IT TO ANYONE ELSE! " Anna yelled with a death glare so bad that Horo went into Chibi mode and ran around in a little circle in panic.

Anna calmed down and continued to talk..

" In any case i've noticed a few girls talking to him more and more. So I want to hook him up with a girl that I like for him before he gets hooked up with one I don't like. " Anna said.

" But why my sister? " Horo asked in spite of his fear of Anna's responce.

" BECAUSE I THINK THEY MAKE A CUTE COUPLE.. HAVE YOU GOT A PROPLEM WITH THAT? " Anna yelled with a cold stare that screamed; Don't question me like that again!

Horo froze in front of the cold stare and managed to sqeak out a " No Ma'am" before laping into silince...

...Later that night at the carnival...

Oddly enough it proved all too easy for Anna to lose Manta and Pirika because the huge crowd did it for her. In fact they had nearly lost each other as well. So it was no surprize that the two of them were holding hands to keep from getting lost.

However it was making Manta a little nervious because he sort of liked Pirika and he wasn't blind to the fact that she was a beautful girl.

" So what do we do now? " He asked her.

" Anna did say for everyone to meet in front of the carnival in a couple of hours if we got seperated ; So let's go ahead and have some fun together. " Pirika said with a happy smile.

" Together?... The two of us?... Uh... Yeah, Sure... Why Not? " Manta said suddenly nervious because this almost felt like a date...

Pirika had to grin at Manta's obvious nervious reponce.. So he could see her as a girl... And not just a friend who happen to be a girl... Maybe she should try and see how much more of a girl he saw her as..

" Let's go on some rides.. " She suggested.

" Uh sure. " Manta said as he managed keep himself from running away.

...Meanwhile...

Anna and Yoh now found themselves all alone too and Yoh was feeling a little romantic with just the two of them ...

" Hey Anna! Let's go on this ride! " Yoh

" But... But... That's the... The tunnel of love! " Anaa complained

" I know... " Yoh said as Anna turned an intresting shade of red but didn't say no as he grabbed her hand and led her to the tunnel of love which started their own little date!

...Two hours later the gang found themselves together again...

Anna coluldn't belive that she and Yoh had... And to think this was only a plan to get Pirikia and Manta together but then when she saw Pirkia smiling she knew that she had managed to get things started but now the hard part would be convincing Manta to ask Pirika out on a real date for the two of them...

" So did everyone enjoy themselves? " Anna managed to say with a strait face.

Pirika responded quickly.

" I sure did... Who knew that Manta could be such a fun date... In fact... " She turned to Manta.

" Say Manta how about going to a movie together? Just the two of us? " Pirika asked with a great big smile...

To be continued!

TF : Bwhahaha! Evil cliffie! At first I thought I'd have Manta ask but then I relized that Pirika made more sense... In any case I will have HoroHoro to try to interfere and maybe have Ren,Yoh and the OC girl Anna mentioned interfere with them too; But for now I need more reviews and suggestions.


	3. Movie date

Title : What are the odds?

Author : Tokyo Fox

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They wouldn't sell SK to me so must disclaim.

Notes :It's time for Manta and Pirika's first real date but HoroHoro trys to interfere! All this and more as everybody in the fic begins to take sides!.

--- Thoughts ---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter : Movie date.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence that followed Pirika's question was quickly followed by bulging shocked eyes from everybody. Even Anna was caught by surprize with her jaw dropping like the rest of them but somehow Manta managed to squeak out a " Ahh! GULP, eer, Umm, sure" .

HoroHoro quickly objected and Ren was oddly silent and Ryo wished him good luck. Tameo looked a little irked and poor Yoh was crying because he couldn't deside if he should be happy for Manta or worried about losing his bet with Anna! As for Anna she looked like the cat who ate the canary once she got over the shock.

The next afternoon in spite of HoroHoro's consent objections Pirika got dressed for her date and when he saw the blue dress and makeup ; He said it reveiled a little too much of her legs and chest and that she was too young for makeup. Blah blah, Blah...

But Pirika pointed out that he had dated girls that had dressed the same way and so he had no right to object to it. But HoroHoro was ready to continue his objections when Manta arrived.

" Hi Manta! " Pirikia greeted him with a big smile.

" Wow! You look great Pirika! " Manta said in a truthful tone of voice.

" You look pretty good too. " Pirika said as she fussed over the way he dressed.

HoroHoro watched on dumbly as Pirika fussed over Manta's look...

" See you later brother ." Pirika said as they left for their date.

What THE! Blast it! He had let himself get distracted and now they were going out on their date... There was only one thing he could do now...

SABOTAGE THE DATE!

A half-hour later found Manta and Pirika in a line at the theater with HoroHoro not too far behind as he hid behind a parked car a little .

Did they have to hold hands and why did Pirika and Manta keep looking at each other? No matter he'd wait until he got a chance to make Manta look bad in front of Pirika... Suddenly the parked car moved out of it's parking space and hit a mud puddle as it moved out and spattered him in muddy water...

...Manta and Pirika were enjoying themselves but had yet to talk...

" Nice day isn't it?--- Oh man... I can do better than that! --- Sooo what do you want to talk about? " Manta asked nervously.

" Hmmm... Well I heard that the movie is supposed to be popular with the couples. " Pirika said with a mischivous smile.

" Really? I wonder what kind it is.. " Manta said without reliezing what Pirika was implying.

" Well we're about to find out. " Pirika said as she laughed under her breath over the fact that Manta had missed the hint.

" Want to get some popcorn and drinks? " Manta asked poilitly when they got in the lobby.

" Oh yes; But with only a little butter on the popcorn. " Pirika polilty said.

" Hey; That's the way I like it too! " Manta said relieved to learn that they had something in common.

" I guess we do have a few things in common... You want to know something i hate about my brother? It's the fact that he overbutters the popcorn! " Pirika said with a yuk face!

" Yeah I know what you mean. Yoh is the same way! " Manta said with a smile.

They were soon in the movie and much to the horror of Manta it turned out to be a splatter flick... Pirika was watching it calmly enough when she noticed that the other girls were burying their faces into their boyfriends chest...

Then she looked at a scared, sick Manta. A mischiefous grin overcame her and she gave a fake scream and buryed her face into Manta's chest...

Manta nearly screamed when it happen but then he felt protective and happy having Pirika so close to him and held her head close to his chest...

Pirika hadn't expeted him to do that and she was about to pull away but was soon relized that it kind-of felt nice... She lost her intrest in pulling away... She now knew why it was so popular...

The movie was soon over and Pirika wanted to eat much to poor sick Manta's dismay but he didn't say no and they took a walk though the nearby park to go to the nearby cafe and they were followed by HoroHoro who had been waiting all this time because the manager had refused to let him in the movie theater covered in mud.

But that wasn't about to stop him... Then he heard a growl behind him when he hid behind a bush because they had stopped for a drink of water and he didn't want them to spot him... When he turned around he saw what had to be the biggest and the only doberman pincher in all of Japan. He ran with the dog behind him as he screamed.

He relized as he ran that would have to find another way to put a stop to Manta and Pirika dating. And while he was at it maybe get some allies... But first to get rid of this stupid dog!

...Meanwhile...

" Hey, Did you hear someone scream just now? " Manta asked as he drank some cocolate milk to help his still queasy stomach.

" Most likely someone who came from the movie." Pirkia said calmly.

" I guess You're right... Not that matters since whoever or whatever it is going the other way. " Manta said... It was then that something came to his mind. Something he had not relized until now...

" Hey Pirika; I just relized something. You don't have a ghost! I mean your brother is a shaman right? So why don't you have a ghost? Don't you want to become a shaman? " Manta asked with a puzzled look.

Pirika looked at her tea for a moment before she could answer him...

" I was wondering when you'd relize that one. To be honest the village we come from only allow men to be shamans and it did bother me at first but then one day I relized it takes a lot of work to be a shaman; Not to mention lots of responsibilitys that I didn't want. So I don't want to be a shaman... We're both alike in that way too. " Pirika replyed with a small smile.

" Me? But I don't have the ability to become a shaman. " Manta stated with a doubtful face.

" Yes you do. Look at Ryo he couldn't even see ghosts before he became a shaman. Imagine what someone already with the power to see ghosts could do. The truth is you're lacking confindence and deep down inside you don't want become one. " Pirika said truefully.

" But nobody ever told me. " Manta said with an unhappy tone.

" They were trying to be kind... But prehaps it was more cruel not to tell you otherwize because you might've gained more confindance in yourself. " Pirika said in a thoughtful tone.

" .. Oh well...I guess the die is cast for us... We don't what to become Shamans...But thanks for telling me." Manta said with a smile.

" You're welcome! " Pirika said as she stared into his eyes and without relizing it they began to draw close for a kiss...

But before anything could happen a female voice intrerrupted them.

" Manta! What are you doing with this girl? " Asked the girl.

Manta looked up and gave an eep because it was Sora; The blackhaired girl that he had been dating when he had ran into Yoh and Anna while on their date; he had hoped that he had seen the last of that girl because she had been such a nutbar!

" This is Pirika, We're on a date. " Manta said in hopes of making her want to leave.

Pikira wondered who this girl was then she relized that Manta had told this girl that they were on a date and for some reason that made her happy!

" Do you know this girl Manta? " Pirika asked coldly towards the girl who she took a instant dislike too.

" She and I dated before I learned that she's a nutbar! " Manta said in hopes of driving Sora away again.

" I AM NOT A NUTBAR! " Sara yelled angerly.

" Oh really then why did you try to hurt Sakura when all I was did at the time was say hi at the time? " Manta asked her.

" Because I don't like it when my guy talks to any girls! " Sara growled with a crazed look in her eyes.

" See what I mean Pirika? A nutbar. She always flys off the handle when she's dating a guy. " Manta said to insult Sara... Or did he?

Pirika looked at the girl... She was cute enough but she looked like she was ready to kill her for being with Manta.

Manta got up from his chair and went to Pirika and asked her if she minded if they went somewhere else to continue their date and when she said yes they quickly left Sora behind but she did manage to yell that she wasn't though with Manta yet!

Meanwhile while the two of them enjoyed their date Anna had called up their friends who had been there when Pirika asked Manta out in order to find out what they intended to do about the fact they had started dating. Right now she was waiting for them to respond..

" Well? " Anna asked as her impatience began to show. She wasn't worryed about the ghosts because they would go with whatever their closest human friend would say and she already knew where HoroHoro stood which was a good thing because she had been unable to contact him.

Finally Ren broke the silence.

" I've desided that I will do nothing. I really don't care if they date or not but I do hope that Pirika doesn't break Manta's heart because I count him as being among my friends now. " Ren said flatly.

" I think as a man that Manta should have a girl he can count on and I think Pirika is such a girl and if anyone interferes with their possible future happiness will answer to me. " Ryo said in his overly dramatic way.

" I..I can't do it! Ever since Pirika asked Manta I've been thinking about that one time that Manta kissed me and... Well I can't deside if I'm happy for him or jelious of Pirika! " Tameo replyed unhappily.

As for Yoh he began cry. If he went against them he could lose his best friend. If he went with them he'd lose the bet! But deep down inside he already knew the answer but it still hurt...

" I'll help Manta and Pirika be a couple if that's what they want! " Yoh said crying over his lost bet.

Anna smiled over Yoh's reaction.

" Relax I really didn't expect you to go with the bet so I'll cancel it but only this one time. " Anna said with a strange grin.

" You mean it Anna! Thank You! " Yoh cryed in relief.

" Of course I didn't mean it! Get ready to sweat for the next two weeks! " Anna said with that grin again.

Yoh began to cry even more.

" I knew it was too good to be true! " He said as he cryed a river of tears...

To be continued!

TF : Well another chapter done. At first I planned this fic to go on a little longer but the lack of reviews has made me deside to cut it short even though the reviews have been good there's just not enough of them for me to convince me to make it bigger so there're only three more chapters to go!

if your wondering about HoroHoro's reaction I got it from my parent's response to my sister going out on her first date... Poor girl... And gave it a bit of a twist... As for the dog... Horo's reaction was for the fun of it. But you will not see too many doberman pinchers on the loose anywhere! Much less Japan!

As for the movie part I swiped it from another anime and gave it my own tiny twist and splatter flicks are a reference to a lesser known Japanese fan following of rather bloody and gory flims and as you have guessed by now the main reason that Japanese boys bring their dates to such movies is so their date will cuddle with them...

...Not that they're fooling anyone... But they do have their fans of this kind of movie just like us though it's in decline in the states and maybe japan as well...

As for Pirika's statment... Well I don't recall seeing her with a ghost of her own even though her brother is a shaman. I simply tried to get into her mind as to why she'd not be a shaman. But I expect to see some other ways of doing this fact/idea/whatever now that I've pointed out this out. But if you ask me it had something to do with her brother... In any case that's it for this chapter.

Now some reviews would be nice!...


	4. Girl troubles Pt 1

Title : What are the odds?

Author : Tokyo Fox

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Owning SK, so Happy. No own Sk, not so Happy. Tokyo Fox is unhappy! You do the math!

TF : Before I start the story let me thank Vash for being a good reveiwer and being the one to keep me going. The real problem is this isn't a popular couple but I didn't write it hoping it would be popular. I wrote it because I like the non-canon pairing. Besides I like the way this pairing fic is going too!

Luckly for me I've got a few Manta centered fanfics planned that should get me more reviews. Wait until you see My crossover I got planned... It should be fun!

The only thing that's making me sad is the number of hits far out number the reviews! Oh well...

In any case Enjoy the fic Vash. It's people like you I wrote this fic for!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 : Girlfriend troubles pt 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found Yoh and Manta in the school library together to study on an upcoming math test and for the first time Yoh really noticed that a few of the girls knew Manta and it led to him asking him questions...

" Say, Manta... Just how many girls do you know by name? " Yoh asked nosely.

" Gee I don't know... 10 maybe. " Manta absent mindly replyed as he read from some math book.

" 10? ... I don't know it seems like more than that to me today... How many girls have you dated? " Yoh.

" I don't know.." Manta replyed with his nose still in that book.

" I heard it was over 20! " Yoh replyed quickly.

" Maybe I did... " Manta said without looking up.

" Oh man... I had no idea you were so popular with the girls. " Yoh said to see how he would respond.

" Oh I wouldn't go that far. Most of them were study dates but I've had a few real dates. " Manta replyed absent mindedly.

" How many? " Yoh asked in a curious tone.

" I don't know... I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth if you know what I mean... " Manta said as he went though his notes a bit.

" Were they good dates? " Yoh asked in hopes of learning more.

" All of them were good exept for Sora. " Manta replyed with his nose still in that math book.

" Who's Sora? " Yoh asked because he heard the name from somewhere...

" She's the girl you met that one time when I was dating her. " Manta said as he wrote more notes.

" Oh her... Say Manta how far have you've gotten with a girl anyways? " Yoh asked because he wanted to know.

" I got a kiss from all of them " . Manta replyed.

" No, No I mean did you get any futher? " Yoh asked to press the point.

" What? Don't be silly! Do I look like a ladies man to you? " Manta asked as he looked up from his notes.

" From what've been hearing today from the other guys when I asked them about you... I'd say... Maybe... " Yoh said in an serious voice.

" Oh come on; Those guys are letting their imagenation get away from them... Just because I've had some study dates with girls don't make me a ladies man. " Manta said as he began to write his notes again.

" That's not what I've heard... Besides I heard from a few girls too. " Yoh said to continue pressing the point.

" Don't be silly; you know how the girls gossip... You should hear the things they say about you. " Manta said as he wrote more notes.

Yoh was silent for a second...

" ...I guess you're right... Well I've got to go now. " Yoh said as he got up to leave.

" But you need to study for this test. " Manta said as he looked up to Yoh again.

" Don't worry so much. I always manage to pass. Right? " Yoh asked with his dopey grin.

Yeah... But barily. " Manta said in a disappoving voice.

Yoh started to walk away but stopped short... " But you've got to tell me about that one girl some day.. What was her name?.. Oh yeah... Ryoko.. " He said before he resumed walking.

" ... Ugh... Stupid ... mouths.. Hope Pirika didn't hear that one... " Manta muttered to himself.

While this was going on HoroHoro was looking for allies and it didn't take him long find out about Manta's ex-girlfriend Sora...

" Let me get this right.. You want me to help you break up your sister and Manta? " She asked in a strange voice.

" Yes; But... " HoroHoro started to say..

" I'm IN! I owe that shrimp for ditching me! I'm supposed to be the one who desides when it's time to break up! " Sora said angerly.

" Umm... Whatever ... In any case; My sister is going on another date with Manta at the ice rink next week and we need to make him look bad. " HoroHoro said grumply.

" Forget that stupid plan! I'll do my plan! " Sora said loudly.

" But..But . " HoroHoro stammered.

" I SAID I'LL DO IT! " Sora said with a I'm the boss look.

" Ok, Ok you can do it! " Horohoro said but he was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea...

Later that evening Manta was heading home.

" Well, Well, Well; If it isn't my old boyfriend Manta. " Said a female voice that Manta reconized.

" What? Ryoko! " Manta couldn't believe it but it was Ryoko... No mistaking this lovey redheaded girl...

" Hi Manta; Guess it's been awhile.. You've grown at least a inch since I've seen you and must say you're still as cute as ever. " Ryoko said in a gushy manner.

" What are you doing here? " Manta asked.

" We resently moved back here... Dad didn't care living in the the city after all... I'm kinda glad because none of the guys were fun as you... But that HoroHoro guy did come close. " Ryoko said coyly.

" HoroHoro? ... Say did this Horo guy have very spiky light blue hair and was about 5'7 ? " Manta asked.

" That's him! Do you know him?" Ryoko asked curiously.

" He's a friend of mine... Sort of " Manta said sidehandly.

" Really? I must say he's one weird guy... Kept going on about becoming a shaman king... Whatever that is... " Ryoko said in a distantpuzzled voice.

Manta managed to keep from laughing nerviouly.

" So you dated HoroHoro? Do you plan on getting with him again.? " Manta asked hoping that the answer would be yes because of the look Ryoko was giving him.

" Maybe, Maybe not But I'd rather try being with you again. " Ryoko said with a smile.

" But I've got a girlfriend already! " Manta said quickly.

" Of course you do! I didn't think that any of the girls would be stupid enough to leave you alone for long but I'm not the jelious type and don't mind sharing you..For now... " Ryoko said and then she kissed him on the lips for what seem like a long time...

" See you at school tomorrow sweetie. " Ryoko said with a happy smile as she went to her nearby home.

" Aw, man I've got a bad feeling about this. " Manta said to himself.

But for better or worse Manta now had girl troubles and no clue as to what to do about it...

The next day found Manta with Yoh and Anna for lunch. Anna was there because Yoh had forgotten his lunch again and things were normal until Ryoko came up to them.

Anna reconized her instantly as the girl in the photo and wondered why she was here of all places.

" Manta! So here you are! I've been looking for you so we can have lunch together. " Ryoko said happily.

" HUH? Do you know this girl Manta? " Yoh and Anna both asked together in one voice.

" Oh man... How embarrassing! " He said to himself mostly.. But he introdused Ryoko as his ex- girlfriend from before Sora.

Yoh was grinning from ear to ear because he was hoping that Manta would tell him more about Ryoko but this was better and the best part was his bet with Anna was still in doubt and while he was willing to help Manta. It didn't mean he didn't have to interfere with another girl's attempts to be his girlfriend.

Anna however was sizing her up... She going to prove to be trouble for her plans and the worst part she knew she was going to like Ryoko. It looked like her bet was still on after all...

Oh well; It would make the win more worthwhile.

Suddenly. a lot of kids rushed by their table.

Anna managed to stop one of them.

" What's going on? " She asked.

" HoroHoro's fighting that nutcase Sora. " He said.

" WHAT? But why? " Manta demanded to know.

" She just attacked his sister! " He replyed.

" WHAATTT! Pirika! I'm coming Pirika! " Manta yelled as he ran off but his friends and Ryoko weren't far behind.

When they got there however it looked more like Sora was beating up HoroHoro than actually fighting her with a hurt Pirika watching nearby. It didn't take long for a teacher or two to be notified and soon they had called the police and they soon had Sora in cuffs.

Later on they would learned that Sora was put in prizon for the next 5 years and was given much needed medical help and that she met a boy there and would later on live a more normal life but for now Manta and his friends went to check on HoroHoro and Pirika

HoroHoro gave an EEP with bulging eyes when he saw Ryoko with them but managed to keep his peace. Manta went to check on Pirika first and as HoroHoro watched him tend to Pirika's wounds.

Anyone who was smart enough to dump that fruitcake couldn't be all bad and he was helping his sister. HohoHoro relized that he had been a little hardheaded and that his sister could do worse than Manta now.. He desided that he would allow her to choose if she wanted to be with Manta for herself.

He suddenly grew nervious when he saw Ryoko going up to Pirika.

" Hello there; You must be the girlfriend that Manta spoke to me about... My name's Ryoko; I'm one of Manta's ex-girlfriends and I'll be your compatison for Manta's affections from now on... May the best girl win. " She said as she shook Pirika's hand.

Manta could only think of one thing to say when he heard this..

OH CRUD! He said...

To be continued!

TF : HEE HEE! It may not be the way I first planned but this is so much better and the best part is I managed to get poor HoroHoro involved ! Now for some really mushy stuff between Pirika and Manta and there may even be a bit of Yoh and Anna!


	5. Girl troubles Pt 2

Title : What are the odds?

Rated : T

Author : Tokyo Fox

Disclaimer : Aw come on now; You know I don't own.

TF: Sorry about the long wait but the muse of ideas saw fit to give me writer's block on this fic.

I also desided to make a whole series of stories that has all and/or most of the SK girls getting together with Manta until I run out of ideas or girls... Which ever comes first... But from now on I'm finishing the story unless it's a Vote for your fav pairing stories.

In any case here's the next chapter... Even though I'm only getting reveiws from two or three of the 300 plus hits...

For those two or three i'm glad you enjoyed it but now it's nearly done...How sad... As for you non-reviewers.. Next time try reviewing... That's what inspires me to write more stories and chapters.

And that goes double for the ones that said that they would like to see a Pirika/Manta pairing in my forum question and didn't review!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 : Girl troubles pt 2

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day Manta had a one big headache on what to do. Pirika wasn't talking to him and... Manta became of aware of Yoh tapping him on the shoulder.

" Um; What is it Yoh? Can't you see I'm having a nervious breakdown. " Manta asked.

" I just wanted to check on you... If you don't mind me saying so but you're really down in the mouth. " Yoh said.

" That's an understatment.. I like Ryoko well enough where I don't want to hurt her and yet I.. I... I've had a bit of a crush on Pirika since I first met her but I was afraid that she's so beautful wouldn't like me. " Manta bluted out and looked relived that the truth was out now.

" You have?! I never noticed... But then again I never really noticed that a few girls around this school think you're cute ... In fact I just learned that two girls we know of think you're cute and that's just in this classroom. I guess I was too busy thinking that all girls were more intrested in in guys like me, Ren and HoroHoro. " Yoh said.

" Looks are not everything. I know this guy who liked this beautful girl a lot and tryed be friendly hoping that she would like him the same way and she ended up going out with a guy who's face looked like it lost a war to acne...

Don't get me wrong the guy who lost to the guy with the acne wasn't the best looking guy out there but at least his face was clear of acne and didn't have pockmarks where they got popped. " Manta said.

" Acne? Eww! Man, I'm glad I don't have that...All those big ugly yellow bumps too... " Yoh said with a shudder.

" In any case you get the idea. " Manta said.

So what are you going to do? Yoh asked.

" Well I think I can get a date with Pirika again and talk it out but I'm not too sure what to do about Ryoko. " He said glumly.

Yoh really felt sorry for Manta... He had to help Manta but there was the small matter of his bet with Anna... Maybe he could presude Anna to give up on the bet... But it didn't matter if he could or not.

His friendship with Manta was more important to him than some dumb bet and if Manta really did want to be with Pirika then he would help him.

" Well you could set her up with HoroHoro; From what I've heard she went on a date or two with him. " Yoh offered.

" Hmm, That might work... I'l give it some thought. " Manta said

Yoh started to leave only to be stopped by Manta who grabbed his shirt.

" Just a second. I want to know more about a certian bet you made with Anna that I just learned about today. " Manta said in a overly calm voice.

" I'm in trouble aren't I? " Yoh said as he turned to face Manta.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK? " Manta said with his whole head looking like a red beet and Yoh sweatdropped at the sight...

Meanwhile at the same time somewhere else Anna was doing her best to convince Pirika to talk to Manta...

" Why should I talk to him? "

" Oh come on; You know full well that it wasn't Manta's fault... " Anna said.

" What does that have anything to do with me? " Pirika asked

Anna gave her a knowing look... " I know that you enjoyed your date. "

" WHAT!!?? And what makes you think that? " Pirika asked as here face turned a bit red.

" Oh come on I saw that look in your eyes when Ryoko kissed him... I guess that date of yours went better than I first thought if you're jelious of Ryoko already. " Anna said with a smirk.

Pirika blushed a little more... Oh god.. She noticed that? ... Now that she thought about it she had wanted herself to be the one kissing him... But could she really have fallen in love so quickly?...

" Of course you could let Ryoko have him. " Anna said sensing her chance to fan the flames of desire.

" OVER MY DEAD BODY! " Pirkia yelled without thinking about it and when she relized what she had said her face turned even redder and she wondered how in the heck did she fall in love with Manta so quickly...

She briefly wondered how her brother would take this news as Anna began to make suggestions on how to win Manta's heart... Hey... Now that she thought about it where was her brother anyways?

She hadn't seen him since Ryoko kissed Manta after the squabble that had resulted from Ryoko's intro...

But before she could do or think anymore about it Anna managed to distract her with a very adult suggestion causing her to blush and think about doing it at the same time... Then she told Anna to please stop but she continued to tease her and soon Pirika was trying to stop Anna from continuing to make more of them and she forgot all about her brother...

As for HoroHoro he was at Ren's house and was pacing the floor back and forth until poor Ren couldn't take it anymore..

" OK! That's enough you twit! " Ren

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? " HoroHoro yelled when he relized what Ren called him after a few seconds.

" You heard me! You've been pacing my floor since

Ryoko kissed Manta... If you like her so much you should tell her. " Ren said.

" But, I don't know what to say. When we dated; All I could think of was talking about was ghosts and being Shaman King. " HoroHoro said.

Ren slapped himself on the head.

" Oh crying out loud I thought I was kidding about you being a twit; Even Yoh would know better than to talk to a girl about ghosts when you're on a date and he's about as hopeless as a boy gets when it comes to girls." Ren said

What do I talk about then? HoroHoro asked failing to notice that Ren called him a twit again.

" Oh for the love of... Try talking about the latest music.. Books... Movies...Her eyes.. Use some imagination! " Ren said.

" Ok, Ok I get the message! I'll talk to her tomorrow. " HoroHoro said.

" Fine! Now do me a favor and go home already before I throw you out! " Ren said with his best fed up look.

HoroHoro sweatdropped and hastily made his exit.

The next day HoroHoro managed to ask Ryoko out on a date that afternoon who to his surprize agreed to date him...

To be continued...

Well that's it for this chapter. There is one thing I do have to say about this chapter. The part about Manta talking about that guy he knew is based on something that happen to me and so it's sort-of a true story but with some needed ad-libbing but I'm betting I'm not the only guy who lost a girlfriend to some girlfriend-stealing jerk!

Umm.. sorry got carried away there.

In any case...I'm finsihing up this story in the next chapter and it's going to be a short chapter unless I can think of something to add that'll help it but at least it'll be done.


End file.
